


Justice

by Luzula



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Community: ds_snippets, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU of Victoria's Secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justice

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://keerawa.livejournal.com/profile)[**keerawa**](http://keerawa.livejournal.com/) for beta reading.

The verdict at the trial is quick, ruthless, and--as Fraser knows but the jury does not--entirely unjust. Given the amount of evidence against him, Fraser doesn't blame them. Ray never ceases to believe that he is innocent, but one man's trust isn't enough to save him.

He ends up where Victoria has planned, but still, he can't bring himself to hate her. There is too much symmetry in their fates for that.

Life can survive almost anywhere: in the deep seas, in the cold ice, and in the hot, dry desert. It is possible in prison, as well. His new life is smaller, bounded by four walls, a floor and a ceiling, and by a precisely determined schedule of meals and exercise. Wolves are not allowed here, and Fraser feels a measure of relief at this. At least he won't drag Diefenbaker down with him.

As the years pass him by, Fraser's behavior earns him more and more freedom, within strictly defined limits. He learns ancient Greek and reads Homer and the Greek playwrights in their original language. With the help of literature, he becomes quite an expert on hoverflies, and natural history museums send him difficult specimens to examine.

There are times, in the darkest hours of the night, when he wonders if he will have the energy to rise in the morning. But no matter the difficulty, he always does it.

Most difficult of all, though, is to retain his belief in justice. The red of the uniform he wore seems like the sort of simple, primary color a child would use.

Perhaps that is what she intended.


End file.
